Let It Be Me
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: Trish is single and hating it. She wishes she had boyfriend and she'd really like it to be John, her friend and neighbor. John likes Trish, but doesn't want to ruin their friendship by asking her out.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Trish is single and hating it. She wishes she had boyfriend and she'd really like it to be John, her friend and neighbor. John likes Trish, but doesn't want to ruin their friendship by asking her out.

CHARACTERS: Trish/Cena, Amy/CM Punk, Orton/Stacy Keibler, others

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked up to the front desk of the gym.

"What's got you down?" My roommate and best friend, Amy Dumas asked.

"It's another Friday night and how do I spend it: at the gym. I want to be out on a date," I, Patricia "Trish" Stratigias replied.

"You know the gym is a good place to meet guys. So you're on the right track."

"Easy for you to say, Miss I Have a Boyfriend."

Amy shrugged. "I'm sorry, Trish. But you have to be patient. The right guy is out there and he'll come a long."

"I know but I am sick of being single."

"It is better to be single than in the wrong the relationship."

"Very true."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go home. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

I walked around the counter and gave Amy a hug. I then headed out the door. As I was walking, Amy called back to me. I chuckled and turned to look at her. I then turned back to the front and nearly collided with someone.

"Oops, sorry," I said. "Oh, hey, John."

"Hey," John Cena. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I got a text from Randy."

"That's okay. Amy called to me."

John nodded his head. "Well, it looks like you're headed out the door. I won't keep you."

"Thanks. I'm going to head home, shower and cook me some dinner."

"No date tonight?"

"No," I said.

John nodded his head. "Yeah, me neither."

"Yes, well, I'll let you go get your workout in."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I walked away then.

I sighed as I walked outside and into the cool autumn air. It felt very nice on my skin. I enjoyed the walk from the gym to my apartment building.

(John's POV)

I sighed as strolled up to the counter/front desk on the gym. I looked at Amy.

"Hey John," Amy said.

"Hey," I said. "Randy told me to wait here for him."

"Oh, do you two have a date tonight?" Amy teased.

"Ha-ha."

Amy smiled. "I'm kidding. Randy and Stacy don't have a date tonight?"

"No, Stacy has to work."

"Well, we all have to make a living somehow."

I nodded my head. "How's the relationship with Phil?"

"It's good. We're good. We're doing great."

"Yep, everyone has a girlfriend or boyfriend, but me."

"Trish is single. She wants a boyfriend. You should ask her out."

I shook my head. "No, I can't. We're too good of friends.

"That's completely perfect. You two started out as friends and can turn into something more. Ask her out."

I shook my head.

(Trish's POV)

I unlocked the door and opened it. I walked into the apartment, closing the door behind me, and relocking it. I threw my gym back down on the ground. I then walked into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. I decided to make Chicken Fries and Tator tots for dinner. I grabbed both bags from the freezer and preheated the oven to 450 degrees. I grabbed a cookie sheet from the draw underneath the stove. I counted out fifteen chicken fries and took two handfuls of tator tots from their bags, placing them on the cookie sheet. I then put the Chicken Fries and Tator Tots back in the freezer. I left the oven to preheat as I walked into my bedroom.

In my bedroom, I sat on my bed, taking off my shoes and socks. I took my socks and threw them in the hamper. I then stood up and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on. Sticking my hand under the water, I felt the temperature of it. It was a little bit too cold so I adjusted it. Sticking my hand under the water again, I felt the temperature of it. It was warm enough for me. I stripped out of my clothes. I then got in the shower.

After taking my shower, I got dressed and headed back into the kitchen. The oven was preheated so I took the cookie sheet with my chicken fries and tator tots and placed it inside. I then felt my dinner to cook. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I turned on Pretty Little Liars on DVD. It was one of my favorite shows.

(John's POV)

My buddy and roommate, Randy Orton met me at the gym. We both lifted weighted and chit chatted. It was our time to hang out and catch up. Randy spent most of his time with his girlfriend, Stacy Keibler. Stacy was working late tonight.

"Come on, John, one more," Randy said as he was spotting me.

I lifted the bar with weights on it.

"There you go, John. There you go," Randy said as he helped me put the bar back on its post.

I slowly sat up. I wiped the sweat from my brow. I grabbed my bottle of Gatorade and took a sip of it. I looked around the gym. I spotted two females checking me and Randy out.

"Two girls checking us out," I said.

Randy looked at me as he had put weights back. "I don't care. I got a girlfriend. You go talk to them."

"Screw that. I need a wing man.

"Yes, well this wing man has a girlfriend and doesn't want to piss her off, by playing your wing man."

"Fine. I won't even go and talk to them."

"Dude, two for the price of one. Do it!"

"Don't think I won't." I got up from the bench and walked over to the two girls who were checking me and Randy out.

(Trish's POV)

I sighed as I sat down in the living room to eat my dinner and continue to watch Pretty Little Liars. I hated sitting at home on a Friday night. I wanted to go out and have a good time. I wanted a boyfriend. I hated being single.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Trish's POV)

"Morning, Amy," I said.

"Morning," Amy replied.

"Is there coffee?"

"Yep."

"Good."

I went over and poured myself some coffee. I put a bagel in the toaster to toast. I then went and sat at the table with Amy.

"How'd you sleep?" Amy asked.

"Good. How about you?"

"Fine. It was just very lonely without my boy toy."

I nodded my head. Phil Brooks, Amy's boyfriend, normally stayed the night at our place or Amy stayed the night at his place. However, she worked late last night so he didn't stay the night. Normally, he would have. He could have just hung out with me, but he didn't.

"Sure rub it in," I said.

Amy shook her head. She took a sip of her coffee.

"There's a hot guy across the hall that would love if you asked him out," Amy said.

"Hell no!" I said. "I'm not going to ask John out. That's desperate and needy! I am not desperate and needy!"

"Actually, you are."

I went to say something, but my bagel was done. Ignoring Amy, I stood up and went to the toaster.

(John's POV) 

"So any plans for the evening?" My partner, Carl asked as he drove around on our patrolling area. I was a cop.

"Yeah, I met a girl at the gym last night and she and I have a date tonight."

"Way to go, John. It's about time you get on the high horse. What's her name?"

"Michaela. Michaela Stephens."

"Tell me about her."

"Not much to tell. I just met her. We talked for about an hour last night. I asked her out and she said yes. I told her I was a cop."

"How'd that go?"

"Her exact words were: 'I do love a man uniform.'"

Carl laughed. "You'll have to give me the low down of your date tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I will."

(Trish's POV)

After breakfast, I got dressed and went onto the computer on Facebook. I looked at the status updates of my friends and family. Nobody had anything exciting to say really. All though, I did see something that upset me a little. It was a status update by John. It said: "Yours truly has a date tonight." There were a bunch of comments from his friends and family. I read them all. These are all the comments I read:

_Who's the lucky girl?_

_A girl I met at the gym last night._

_Awesome. What's her name?  
_

_Michaela Stephens. We talked for an hour last night. I asked her out and she said yes._

_Well, have fun tonight._

_Good for you son._

John had a date tonight?! That made me extremely jealous and upset.

"Amy," I shouted as I got up from my desk.

"What?" Amy shouted back.

I walked into the hallway and into Amy's bedroom. She sat on her bed, putting sneakers on. She had to work today.

"Have you been on Facebook this morning?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Did you see John's status? He has a date?!"

Amy nodded her head. "Yes, I saw that. So what?!"

"So what?!" I said. "John has a date!"

Amy gave me a blank look.

"Amy, a guy I like and have a crush on is going out with someone else!"

Amy shook her head. "Trish, the guy has his own life. I know it sucks, but you have to let it go. Also the date might not go well."

"It says he met the girl at the gym last night. How safe is that?"

"Actually, it's the other way around, sweetie. A girl who goes out on a date with a guy she just met at the gym might not be safe."

"Actually, it can be both ways. Everything works both ways. She might be a crazy chick or something."

Amy laughed. "Let it go, Trish. Let it go." She got up from her bed and walked out of her room.

"But Amy?!"

I groaned. My best friend was not being a best friend. She was being a bitch. She knew I liked John. She told me to let the situation go. I couldn't let the situation go! My crush was going out with another girl!

(John's POV)

I got off work at 5 o'clock. My date was at 8 o'clock. I was meeting Michaela. I wasn't going to pick her up at her place. She had said we would specifically meet at the restaurant. The girl was playing it safe and I liked that.

As soon as I got home, I got into the shower.

(Trish's POV)

"Let's go out tonight," My friend, Stacy Keibler said.

"Yeah, let's go out tonight," My other friend, Torrie Wilson said.

"It'll help you forget about John going out on a date," Stacy said.

I smiled. I was so glad I could count on Stacy and Torrie. Amy was no help.

"What about Randy?" I asked.

"Randy can survive another night without me," Stacy said. "Anyways, one of my best friend needs me."

"Two of your best friends need you," Torrie said.

I smiled. "Okay, let's go out tonight."

"Yes," Stacy said.

"Yay," Torrie said.

"What do we want to do? Dinner and dancing?" I asked.

"Yes, dinner and dancing," Torrie said.

"I say we eat dinner at home and then we go dancing," Stacy suggested. "Let's save some money."

"Sounds good to me," I said. "I just want to go out tonight. I need to forget about John and his date."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Trish's POV)

I was over at Stacy and Torrie's apartment. We had frozen pizza for dinner and then we got ready to go out. Torrie and Stacy let me look through their clothes for an outfit to wear to go dancing. I wore a hot pink dress that was Torrie's and then I was going to wear a pair of black high heeled sandals that belonged to Stacy. I was in the bathroom with Torrie. She was putting make-up on while I straightened my hair.

"That dress looks great on you," She complemented as she put on blush.

"Thanks," I said. "You look great too."

"Thank you. Dave got me the outfit."

"Oh was that when he took you shopping one day?"

"Yep."

"That is so sweet. What is he up to tonight?"

"He and Randy are actually going to be meeting us."

"You're kidding me?!" I said. "Now I'm going to be a fifth wheel."

"No, you're not," Torrie replied.

"Yes, I will."

"I won't let you."

I shook my head. I had no doubt in my mind I was going to be the fifth wheel.

(John's POV)

It was eight o'clock and I walked inside the restaurant. I went into the bar. Michaela said she'd meet me there. I looked around at the bar and spotted her. I walked right up to her. She was drinking a coke.

"Michaela," I said.

She turned and looked at me. "Hi," She said. "It's great to see you again."

"You too."

"Shall we grab a table?" Michaela asked.

"We can if you want. Or we can eat here at the bar."

"No, let's get a table."

"Okay."

We walked out of the bar and over to the hostess. The hostess marked on the seating chart of the restaurant. She then grabbed two menus and we followed her to our table.

"Monica is going to be your waitress," The hostess said. "Enjoy your date."

"Thank you," Michaela said with a sweet smile.

The hostess smiled and walked away.

We were seated in a booth. Our waitress, Monica came over and took our drink order. Michaela asked for a refill on her coke and I asked for a coke myself. Monica walked away to get our drinks.

"How was work today?" Michaela asked. I looked up at her. Her menu was closed and sitting on the table.

I smiled. "Work was great. Thank you for asking. How was your day?"

"It was good. I spent it doing homework."

"Oh, fun."

Michaela was working on her Master's in Education. She wanted to teach history to high schoolers. That was a great career path.

"Yes, it was fun. I was writing a paper. I love writing paper. I especially love doing research."

I laughed. "You have that in common with one of my friends."

"Oh, I do, do I?" Michaela said.

"Yep."

Monica came back over to the table with our drinks. "Are we ready to order?"

"Are you ready to order?" Michaela asked me.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, what will it be?" Monica asked.

"I'll have the Chicken Crispers," Michaela said.

"I'll have the Crispy Honey-Chipotle Chicken Crispers," I said.

"Excellent choices," Monica said. "I'll put your order in." She took the menus and walked away.

"So we both got the same thing, but you got Honey-Chipotle," Michaela said.

"Yes, I did," I smiled. "Those are very good."

"I know they are. I usually get the Honey-Chipotle Chicken Crispers, but I wanted the regular ones tonight."

I nodded my head.

(Trish's POV)

I was pissed that I was going out with my friends and their boyfriends. It was supposed to be a girl's night. That pissed me off more than John having a date. The whole day sucked.

Stacy, Torrie, and I met up with Randy and Dave Batista (Torrie's boyfriend) outside of the nightclub. There were hugs and kisses exchanged. I got hugs, but I didn't get kisses. We then got in line to get into the club.

Once we were inside the club, we got drinks and found a table.

"I want to dance," I said.

"Me too," Stacy said.

"Me three," Torrie said.

"You girls go ahead and have fun," Dave said.

"Don't mind if I do," I said. I grabbed a hand of Stacy's and a hand of Torrie's. I then dragged them out onto the dance floor.

Once out on the dance floor, I let loose. I just let the music take me away…

(John's POV)

My date with Michaela went very well. I said I'd give her a call tomorrow and we could make another date then. She gave a kiss on the cheek and then we parted ways. I headed home.

(Trish's POV)

I had a lot of fun with Torrie and Stacy. I didn't feel like a fifth wheel at all. They insisted on me dancing with Randy and Dave as well. I did and I had a lot of fun with both of them. All of us had a good time.

"Thanks for tonight, guys," I said. "I really needed it."

"We all needed it," Dave said.

"Yes, I need to get home and sleep," Randy said. "I have to work tomorrow."

"I was hoping I could spend the night," Stacy said.

Randy smiled. "You are always welcome to spend the night." He kissed her.

I said good-night to Torrie and Dave. I then climbed into the backseat of the cab I was sharing with Randy and Stacy. The three was us were headed to the same place.

(John's POV)

I laid in bed, watching TV. My phone went off, letting me know I had a text message. I reached for it on the nightstand. I looked to see who the text was from. It was from Trish.

_How was your date?_

_It was good_, I replied.

_That's good, _Trish replied

_What did you do tonight?_

_I went out with Stacy, Torrie, Randy, and Dave._

_Oh, so that's where Randy is._

_Yeah, we're on the way home now._

_Thanks for the update._

(Trish's POV)

I sighed as I received the last text message from John. I took my phone and put it in my wristlet.

"How did his date go?" Stacy asked.

"He said it was good," I replied.

"That's good," Randy said. "I hope he sees her again. He was excited for the date."

I looked at Stacy, who sat between me and Randy. Randy looked out the window, oblivious. Stacy wrapped her arm and me and whispered, "Talk to John."

I shook my head. "I can't," I said.

"Yes, you can," She whispered. "Tell me how you feel before he makes another date with this girl. Let him make a date with you!"

I nodded my head.

The cab pulled up in front of our building. Randy climbed out of the cab first and pulled out his wallet. I followed Stacy as she climbed out of the backseat. Randy paid the cab driver and then closed the door. I was already at the door to the building, unlocking it. Randy and Stacy came up behind me. I opened the door and then the three of us headed inside the building.

"Good night," I said as I walked to my own door. It was right across the hall from Randy and John's apartment.

"Aren't you coming in?!" Stacy said.

"No," I said.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later," Randy said. He walked over and gave me a hug.

"Night."

"Night."

Randy unlocked the door to his apartment. "I'll be in, in a minute, baby," Stacy said.

"Okay," Randy said. He closed the door.

I was over at my door, unlocking it.

"Why don't you talk to John?" Stacy asked.

"Stacy, let it go!" I said.

"No," She replied. "Go tell John how you feel!"

"No!"

"Oh, my God, Trish, you like John. He likes you. What is wrong with you two that you won't tell each other how you feel?"

"I don't want to get hurt," I said.

"Yeah, well, you're hurting yourself by not telling John how you feel. You're also hurting yourself by focusing on him going out with someone else. Let him know how you feel!"

"Just leave me alone," I said. I opened the door to the apartment and slammed it shut in Stacy's face.

_Knock-knock! _"Don't ignore me, Trish. You know I'm right!

I shook my head. I ignored her. I locked the door. I then walked to my room. It was ten o'clock at night and Amy was staying the night at Phil's. I was alone in the apartment. I took off the shoes I borrowed from Stacy. I took off the dress Torrie let me borrow and I changed into my pajamas.

(John's POV)

_Knock-knock!_

"Come in," I said.

My bedroom door opened. "You need to go talk to Trish right now," Stacy said as she walked in.

"What? Why?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"The girl is upset by you going out on a date with another girl."

"Why?"

"Are you two both that stupid?! Trish likes you! She has since the day you two met. She wants you to ask her out, but you won't because you don't want to ruin your friendship. Well, take a chance!"

Stacy then slammed by bedroom door.

I got out of bed and ran to the door. I opened it.

"What the hell is going on?" Randy asked walking into the hallway.

"Your roommate and friend and my best friend are both impossible," Stacy said. "They both like each other and nobody will do anything about it."

"Oh, right."

"You want me to do something about it?" I asked.

"Yes," Stacy said.

"Fine, I'll do something about it," I said.

I walked from the apartment and across the hall to Trish's. I knocked on the door.

(Trish's POV)

There was a knock on the door of the apartment. I got up from my bed and walked to the door. I walked fast and I was pissed. If it was Stacy, I was going to kill her. I looked the peephole. It was John. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"John," I said. "What is it?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. I let John into the apartment. I then closed the door. I turned to him. "What's up?" I asked.

"Stacy is what's up," He replied.

"Oh, what did she have to say?"

"She said that I upset you by going out on a date with Michaela. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Why won't you take a chance on me?" I asked.

"I already said why," John replied.

I shook my head. "Who cares if it ruins our friendship," I cried. "I don't care if it ruins our friendship. I want you, John! I want you like Ross wanted Rachel on FRIENDS!"

(John's POV)

I wrapped my arms around Trish and held her. "I'm sorry, Trish, but I can't. I can't promise I won't break your heart."

"You're already breaking it," She said. She shoved me away from her. "Get out!" She said.

"No!" I said.

"I said get out!"

"Well, I said no!" I stood my ground.

"Fine, stay," Trish said. "But I'm going to bed!"

"No, you're not," I said. "You and I are going to talk!"

"I don't want to talk! I want you out of my apartment! I want you out of my life!"

"You don't mean that. I'll leave, but you don't want me from your life. You want me in it." I turned around to the door. I opened it and walked out. I closed the door behind me. I then heard the sound of the lock on the door. I nodded my head. Trish needed time to cool off. I'd talk to her tomorrow.

(Trish's POV)

I locked the door behind John as he left. I didn't want him back in my apartment. At least not tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(John's POV)

I woke up at five o'clock the next morning. I had to work. I was tired. I didn't sleep very well the night before. All I could do was think about Trish. I spent the night tossing and turning thinking about her. I thought of what it would be like we went out. I thought of what it would be like if we broke up.

That was what kept me up all night.

(Trish's POV)

I woke up at seven o'clock the next morning. I decided to go to the gym. I figured a work out could make me feel better.

(John's POV)

I let Carl drive again as we were on our patrol. I told him everything that happened last night. I told him about my date with Michaela. I then told him about Trish.

"I don't know what to say about any of it, man. I know you really like Trish. But it seems you want to go out on another date with Michaela," Carl said.

"I have no idea what I want to do."

"I might sound like a chick by saying this, but follow your heart."

"Thanks for the advice."

(Trish's POV)

When I got home from the gym, I took a shower and then ate some breakfast. I had had a protein bar before I did my workout, but I needed something more. I ate a bagel and had some orange juice, instead of coffee. After breakfast, I went on Facebook and looked to see what everyone was up to today.

I read John's Facebook status: _In a tight spot right now and need some time to think. _There of course were comments and I read them.

_What's the tight spot? _This comment was from one of his brothers.

_I'll message you later with the details._

That meant John sent a private message to his brother telling him what was going on.

I shook my head. It didn't matter. It was none of my business. John could do whatever he wanted. He was an adult. I didn't care. If he wanted to go out on another date with this girl, Michaela then so be it. I could spend my time with someone else.

(John's POV)

I got off work at 6 o'clock. As soon as I got home, I took a shower. Randy was working. He was a paramedic. After my shower, I made a call to Michaela.

"Hi John," Michaela answered.

"Hey," I said.

"How are you today?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Great."

"We need to talk."

"Uh-oh. That's not a good thing."

"I know. Um, you're a great girl and all, but there's someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah."

"Who is this someone else?"

"My friend and neighbor."

"Your friend and neighbor?"

"Yes, a year ago, these two women moved into the apartment across the hall from me and my roommate. I saw one of these women and I instantly fell in like with her. She had a boyfriend at the time and I didn't want to do anything. By the time she became single, we were good friends and I didn't want to ruin our friendship by asking her out. But now, I want to ask her out.

"I see," Michaela said.

"Yeah."

"Well, if that's how you feel, that's how you feel. I can understand that. Take a chance on her."

"Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome."

(Trish's POV)

It was seven o'clock and I was eating dinner with Amy.

There was a knock on the door.

"I got it," I said.

I got up from the table and walked over to the door. I looked through the peephole. I saw John.

"Oh, no," I said.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"It's John," I whispered.

Amy got up from the table and walked over to the door. She shooed me away. I went back over to the table. Amy unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Hey Amy," John said.

"Hey," Amy said. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to talk to Trish."

"About what?"

"I want to talk to her about last night."

"I have nothing to say to you," I shouted from my spot at the table.

"Well, I have plenty to say to you," John replied. "Please let me in, Amy."

Amy looked over at me. I shrugged. "Fine, let him in," I said.

(John's POV)

Amy let me into the apartment. She walked away from the door. I closed it behind me.

I looked into the kitchen where Trish was. She stood up from the table. She crossed her arms over the chest. "What do you want?" She asked.

I sighed. "I want you!" I said.

Trish shook her head. "Me?"

"Yes, you," I said. "I called Michaela and told her there was someone else."

"Really and who is that other someone?"

"You," I replied.

"Me, how is it me?"

"Come on, Trish, you know how it's you. Since the first day, we met I have liked you more than a friend. I have wanted to be more than friends. I have never asked you out, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship in case it didn't work out between us. But that is going to change right now."

(Trish's POV)

"How is that going to change?" I asked.

John smiled. He walked up to me. He grabbed onto my hands. "Trish, will you go out with me?" He asked.

I couldn't help but smile. I looked at Amy. She smiled herself.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

John smiled. "Is tomorrow night good for you? I know it is Monday evening and you have to work tomorrow."

"Tomorrow evening is great."

"Great," John said. "I'll get work at six. How about seven-thirty?"

I nodded my head with a smile. "Yes, that works for me. What were you thinking?"

"How about dinner and a movie? My place?"

"Yes, that's perfect. Were you going to cook?"

"No, I was thinking of getting some take out. How about Chinese food?"

I nodded my head once again. "Yes, that works too. Chinese food and a movie. I like the sound of it. It's a simple first date."

John nodded his head. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Looking forward to it."

John smiled. He was still holding onto my hands. He kissed both of them and let them go. "Good night."

"Night," I said.

(John's POV)

"Night Amy," I said.

"Bye," Amy said.

I headed out the door then. I smiled brightly. I heard the sounds of squeals of delight from Amy and Trish. I headed into my apartment.

(Trish's POV)

Amy and I both squealed with delight.

"Oh, My God, I have a date with John," I said.

"Yay!" Amy said.

I smiled. I was so giddy now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Trish's POV)

The next morning, I woke with a bright smile on my face. I was so excited for my date with John that evening. I didn't care that I had to work. I loved working. I was a legal assistant. Working would make the time go by faster.

Before I ended into work, though, I updated my Facebook status. I wrote: _I have a date with John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. tonight. Tonight 7:30. Yay!_

(John's POV)

My phone vibrated. I dug it out of my pocket and looked to see what was going on. Trish had tagged me in her status update on Facebook. I smiled.

(Trish's POV)

I put my cell phone on vibrate as soon as I got to work. I knew I would get comments on my status update from everyone. I was looking forward to reading them, but I had to work. The time for fun would have to wait until lunch time or until I took a break.

After an hour of working, I took a look at my phone. There was a notification letting me know who had commented on my Facebook status. I had a smartphone and a touch screen. I selected the notification on my phone and it loaded Facebook up. I then took a look at all the comments.

Stacy Keibler: _Yay!_

Amy Dumas: _Yay!_

Torrie Wilson:_ What are you guys doing for your date?_

Randy Orton: _I'm happy for both of you. John is as excited as you are._

Dave Batista: It's about time.

Phil Brooks: _Congratulations. I look forward to hearing about it :)_

Alice Stratigias (my mom):_ I look forward to hearing about it sweetie._

John: _I can't waited for tonight. We're going to have lots of fun! ;)_

I chuckled at John's wink face. I commented on my own status. I wrote: _Torrie Wilson, we are going to have a dinner and watch a movie at his place tonight._

Torrie replied within a few minutes. _Sounds fun. Have fun! :) _

The rest of the day was good. I and the other legal assistants were busy at work all day long. At five o'clock we were done for the day. I was happy about that. I needed to get home and get ready for my date. I have two hours to get ready. But actually, I just wanted to get home and relax. I needed time to relax.

I got home at 5:45. Amy had the day off so she was at home.

"Hey sweets," I said.

"Hey," She replied. "How was work?"

"It was great."

"You only say that because you have a date tonight."

"So true. I am so excited!"

"I know you are. You are all bright and smiley."

"It's who I am."

"Very true," Amy said.

"I'm off to take a shower.'

"Okay, have fun."

I chuckled.

(John's POV)

I got home at 6:45. As soon as I got home, I ordered dinner. After I got off the phone, I got in the shower.

(Trish's POV)

At 7 o'clock, I started getting ready for my date with John. I choice an outfit of a nice shirt and jeans. I then choice high heeled shoes. I didn't put my shoes on just yet. I then did my hair and make-up. I straightened my hair. I liked it when it was straight, plus John liked it too. It took me twenty minutes to get ready. I decided to go ahead over to John's.

"Okay, I'm headed across the hall," I said as I walked into the living room.

"All right, have fun," Amy said.

"Yes, have a lot of fun," Phil said.

The two were watching a movie.

"I will," I said. "You two enjoy your date as well."

"We are," Amy said.

"Yep," Phil said.

"I'll see you later," I said. I had my cell phone and keys in hand. I headed out the door.

(John's POV)

There was a knock at the door. It was either Trish or the food. My money was on Trish.

I answered the door.

"Hey," Trish said.

"Hi," I said. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Trish walked into the apartment.

I closed the door and turned my attention to Trish. I looked Trish up and down. She looked good. "You look great," I said.

"Thank you," She replied. "You look good too."

"Thanks."

The buzzer to the apartment buzzed. That was dinner. I turned back to the door. "Yes?" I said over the intercom. The delivery man answered with the name of the restaurant. I pressed a button that would open the door down-stairs for the delivery man to get in.

I grabbed my wallet from the table. I counted out cash. I included tip. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. I grabbed the door.

"Good evening," The delivery man said.

"Evening," I said.

He told me the price of the food. I handed him the cash. He then handed me the brown paper bag with the food in.

"Thank you. Enjoy your meal. Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too," I said.

I closed the door and locked it. I went over to the table and put the bag down. Trish was sitting at kitchen table, waiting patiently.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Very," She said.

"Good. I got your favorite: sesame chicken with white rice."

"Awe, thanks."

"You're welcome." I started pulling the door out of the bag.

"What would you like to drink?" Trish asked.

"No, I'll take care of everything. You just sit down."

"No, I want to help."

"All right, grab us plates and silverware. The drinks can wait a minute."

"Okay," Trish said. She went over to the cabinet and grabbed some plates. She then went into the draw and grabbed some silverware.

I finished pulling the food out of the bag.

"Again, what would you like to drink?" Trish asked as she put the plates and silverware down on the table.

"I'll take a Coke Zero, please."

"Okay." Trish then went into the fridge and grabbed two cans of soda.

I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and place them on the table. We both sat down at the table then. I grabbed a can of soda from Trish and I handed her a glass. We thanked each other with bright smiles.

I opened my can of soda and poured it into my glass. Trish started loading food onto her plate. She started with the white rice and then put sesame chicken on top. I then started loading food onto my plate as well. Once Trish had a plate full of food. She opened her can of soda and then poured it into her glass.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"It was great. Work was great," She replied.

"Good."

"How was work for you? Did you make any arrests?"

"Good and no. It was a pretty pleasant day."

"I know," Trish said. "I say it was because we had a date tonight."

"Yeah, I was looking forward to tonight as well."

Trish grinned at me. We both then took the first bites of our dinner.

(Trish's POV)

Dinner was very good. But the conversation and company were better. John and I talked about our families. He caught me up on the latest with his family and I caught him up on the latest with mine.

"Well, dinner was very good. Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," John replied. "I'm glad we did this."

"Yes, but we're not done yet."

"No, we still have a movie to watch."

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked.

"_The Notebook_," John said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. I know it's one of your favorites."

"Awe."

John was so sweet.

"Will you set up the Blu-ray player?"

"Yes, where's the movie?" I asked.

"It's on the coffee table."

I went into the living room while John put leftovers away.

An hour and a half later, the movie was over.

"I love that ending," I said.

"I do too," John said. "It's very sweet. It sucks that they both die, but then they both die at the same time."

"Yeah, it is sweet."

"What now?" John asked.

I smiled. "I can think of something we can do."

John looked at me. I grinned. I leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. He seemed shocked at first, but then he kissed me back. His tongue pressed up against my lips. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. I moaned…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(John's POV)

I grabbed onto Trish and pull her into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her. We stayed in that position for a long time, just kissing, making out. It was a wonderful feeling. I had longed to kiss Trish. I had always wondered what she tasted like and she tasted good.

(Trish's POV)

I broke out kiss. I moved from John's lap and onto the sofa. I then pulled him on top of me, kissing him again. John moaned as my tongue penetrated his mouth. My hands traveled up John's shirt and to his back. John removed his lips from mine and to my neck, which made me moan. He then whispered into my ear: "I want you!"

"I want you too," I replied.

John looked at me. He kissed me passionately on the lips. He then scooped me up into his arms and carried me to his bedroom.

(John's POV)

I closed my bedroom door with my foot, slamming it shut. I placed Trish down on the bed. Trish grabbed hold of me, pulling me down on top of her, her greedy tongue penetrating my mouth. I moaned at that. Her hands traveled down to my shirt. She pulled away from me. I lifted my arms as she pulled my shirt off of me. I grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled it off as well. My hands then went for her jeans.

I undid the button and zipper. Trish lifted her hips as I pulled her jeans down from her hips and down her legs. She lay before me in nothing but her bra and panties. This was the first time I saw her in her bra and panties. But I had seen her half naked before. I had seen her in a bikini. She was beautiful. She had a nice slim and slender body.

(Trish's POV)

I lay before John in nothing but my bra and panties. There were butterflies in my stomach as he looked me up and down. I sat up and moved my hands to his jeans. I undid his belt buckle, along with the button and zipper. John removed his jeans to reveal himself in his boxers.

We were both half naked in front of each other. It was not weird or awkward. At least, I wasn't feeling weird or awkward.

I got up from the bed. I reached behind my back and unhook my bra. I looked John dead in the eyes as I took my bra off to reveal my breasts. John blushed. Next came the panties.

(John's POV)

Trish stood before me completely naked. She was amazing. She was beautiful. Enough was enough, though. I wanted her now!

I smashed my lips against hers. Trish moaned against my lips. I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I broke our kiss. I stood up and went around to my nightstand. I grabbed a condom from the top draw. I went back over to Trish. I removed my boxers. I then opened up the condom wrapper and rolled the condom out onto my hard erection.

Trish lay on the bed waiting for me. I got on the bed and on top of Trish. I kissed her lips, passionately.

(Trish's POV)

I moaned as I felt John slip inside of me. He began to move. I moaned with each thrust he made. I begged him to move harder and faster. He did just that…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(John's POV)

Minutes later, we both reach our climaxes. I rolled off Trish and lay flat on my back next to her.

"Not bad for the first time," Trish said.

"Thanks," I said. "There will be more?"

"Oh, yes, there will be more."

Trish looked at me. I looked at her. "I say the first date went pretty well."

"Pretty well?" I asked. "I say it went great!"

"Okay, it went great. How about dinner tomorrow tonight at my place?"

"Sounds good. Are you thinking of leaving?!"

"No," Trish replied. "I was thinking of staying the night. However, I do have to be up at 6:30 tomorrow morning."

"I have to be up at 4:30. I win."

"Oh, the joys of living in the real world, huh?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," I said. "But I love my job."

"I love mine too. It just sucks having to get up early to go to work."

"Yeah, that is the down side."

Trish nodded her head. "Anyway."

"Yeah, anyway," I said. I leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. "What do you say to round two?"

"I like the sound of that," Trish said. "However, I want to be on top." She moved from lying on the bed and moved to sitting on top of me.

I smirked. "You can do whatever you like."

Trish chuckled. She leaned down and kissed me.

(Trish's POV)

John and I had sex once more. It was very fun and enjoyable.

(John's POV)

The next morning, my alarm went off at 4:30. My alarm woke both me and Trish up.

"Do you have to go?" Trish asked.

"Yes," I said. "You can stay here until you have to get up, though."

"Thank you, but I think I'll go back to my own apartment and get two more hours of sleep in."

"Good plan." I kissed her.

We both got up and dressed. Once we were both clothed, I walked Trish to the front door.

"I'll see you tonight," I said.

"7:30," Trish said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Bye. Have a good day at work."

"You too."

I then kissed her passionately on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye," Trish said.

I made sure Trish got into her apartment before I closed the door to my own. I then went back into my room to finish getting dressed. When it was five o'clock, I headed out the door and to work.

(Trish's POV)

At 6:30, my own alarm clock went off. I groaned. Two more hours of sleep was not enough. I turned my alarm off and got out of bed. I brushed my hair and got dressed. I then headed out into the kitchen to have some coffee and my breakfast. To my surprise, both Amy and Phil were up.

"Hey, you two," I said.

"Hey," Phil said.

"Hi," Amy smiled. "How was your date?"

"It must have been great, because she didn't get in until sometime after 4:30 this morning," Phil said.

I blushed as my best friend looked at me. "You dirty slut. Did you and John do it last night too?" Amy asked

"Guilty," I said.

Amy squealed with delight. "Trish got laid last night."

"She's not the only one," Phil said.

"Phillip Jack Brooks," Amy said. 

"Yeah, I didn't need to know that," I said.

"Hey, I didn't need to know you and John got it on last night either," Phil said. "But it doesn't matter now."

"Shush," Amy said.

"Yes, shush," I said. "Anyway, John and I have another date tonight. He's coming over here for dinner."

"Yay. Sounds like fun."

"It sure will be."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Trish's POV)

I got off work at 5 o'clock. I then got home at 5:45. Once I got home, I took a shower and relaxed for a little while before I started making dinner.

(John's POV)

As soon as I got home at 6:45, I took a shower. I wanted to be nice and clean for my second date with Trish.

(Trish's POV)

There was knock on the door at exactly 7:30. I knew it was John. Playing it safe, though, I look through the peephole. It was John. I smiled as I unlocked and opened the door.

"Good evening," I said.

"Evening," John said.

"Come on in. Dinner shall be ready in just a few minutes."

I walked back into the kitchen.

"Smells good," John said, as he closed and relocked the door behind him. "What are we having?"

"My specialty: spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yummy. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can make us both drinks," I said.

"That I can do," John said.

I turned the stove off and took the pot to the sink, where I dumped the water through the strainer, which caught the noodles. I then put the pot in the sink. I picked up the strainer with both hands and shook it. I then put in back down in the sink.

(John's POV)

I grabbed two cans of Coke Zero from the fridge. I then grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. I opened both cans of Coke Zero and poured them into the glasses.

"Dinner is served," Trish said as she had two plates of spaghetti and meatballs in her hands.

"Yummy," I said.

Trish smiled. She put both plates on the table. She then grabbed silverware. We both then sat down at the table and ate our dinner.

"How was your day?" Trish asked.

"Good," I replied. "I told Carl all about our date last night."

Trish smiled. "Every detail?"

"Well, dinner, a movie, and sex was how I put it."

"Yeah, that is pretty much how I described it to my friends at work."

I chuckled. "How'd you describe it to Amy?"

"Well, I didn't describe anything to her. She and Phil were up when I went into the kitchen to great breakfast. Phil said I didn't get in until after 4:30 this morning. Amy called me a dirty little slut and then asked we slept together last night. I said yes."

I chuckled again.

(Trish's POV)

"Anyway," I said. "Tell me about work."

John told me all about his day at work. I then told him about mine. The conversation took up most of dinner, which was nice.

"Well, that was very good," John said when we were both done eating. "Thank you for cooking."

"Thank you for the company," I said.

"You're very welcome. I always enjoy your company. I especially will now since we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

I smiled. "Oh, so we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'll make it official," John said. "Trish, will you be my girlfriend?"

I grinned. It was funny and cheesy, which I loved. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"All right!" John got up from his seat and walked over to me. He kissed me. "How about a movie?"

"Yes, I was planning on us watching a movie tonight. First, let's take care of these dishes."

"Sounds good."

John and I both did the dishes. I washed and scrubbed. He dried. It was fun.

"Okay, so what movie are we going to watch?" John asked as we walked into the living room.

"I was thinking of Star Wars. I know it's your favorite."

"Yes, I love Star Wars, which episode are we watching?"

"Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Then we'll watch the second episode the next time we want to have dinner and a movie."

"Sounds good," John said.

I smiled. Once I had the DVD going, I joined John on the sofa to watch the movie.

As we watched the movie, I got snuggled up with John. He wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled up against him. He was a comfy pillow. I actually ended up falling asleep.

(John's POV)

Two hours later…

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," I said.

Trish groaned as I woke her up. She looked at the TV. The credits were going. She then looked over at me. "The movie's over?"

"Yep."

Trish yawned. She sat up and stretched out her arms and legs. "What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "10:25."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

"Yeah, I'm tired too," I said.

"Do you mind if we call it a night?"

"No, not at all. I'm ready to go to bed."

"Good. Do you want to stay over?"

"No, I can walk my way across the hall to my own apartment."

"Okay."

Trish and I both got up from the sofa. She walked me to the door.

"Bye," I said, kissing her.

"Bye," She replied.

"Dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I'll make us dinner again."

"Okay, sounds good. Same time?"

"Yeah, 7:30."

"Okay. I will be here at 7:30. Night."

"Night," Trish said as she kissed me.

I unlocked the door and opened it up. I then walked across the hall.

(Trish's POV)

I closed and relocked the door behind John. I went into the living room and stopped the movie. It was still playing. I turned off the TV and PS3. I then turned off all the lights and went into my bedroom to get ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Trish's POV)

"Amy, I need you," I said one Saturday two months later.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Amy asked. She was in the living room watching a movie with Phil.

"Oh, I totally forgot Phil was here. Never mind," I said. I went to walk away.

"Stop!" Amy said. I did. "Turn around!" I turned to face her. She got up from the sofa and walked over to me. "Come on, let's go into the kitchen."

I sighed. I followed Amy into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

I turned and looked back into the living room. I wanted to make sure Phil wasn't listening. He was looking in our direction. "A little privacy, please!" I snapped.

"Ignore him and talk to me!"

I looked back at Amy. "Okay, I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I'm late for my period," I whispered.

Amy gasped. "Do you think you're pregnant?" She whispered.

"Yeah!"

"Are you positive?"

"That's what all the tests say. Well, all say 'Pregnant' but it's all the same difference."

"Oh, my God!" Amy said. "How many have you taken?"

"Three."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?!"

"Because I was scared. I don't know what to do here."

"How late are you?" Amy asked.

"Two months," I replied.

"Two months?!" Amy shouted. "You haven't gotten your period in two months?!"

"Amy!" I said looking into the living room. Phil was looking directly at us.

"Yeah, I didn't need to know that," Phil said.

"Bigger problems here, Phillip," Amy said.

"What the hell is going on?" Phil asked.

"None of your damn business!" I snapped.

"HEY, don't snap at my boyfriend," Amy said.

"HEY, I have a major problem here!"

"Are you pregnant, Trish?" Phil asked. I turned and looked at him. He was walking from the living room and to the kitchen.

I sighed. "How'd you guess?!"

"Well, usually women you don't get their period within two months are usually pregnant or they're athletes training for something. You aren't training for anything, so you must be pregnant."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, all the tests say I'm 'Pregnant.'"

"Tests?!"

"She's taken three."

"Wow," Phil said. "Does John know?"

I shook my head.

"So we're the only ones that know?"

"Yes," I said. "I only wanted Amy to know, because she's my best friend."

"Well, you'll figure this out. You need to tell John, though," Phil said.

"Yeah, but how do I tell him?!" I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Aren't you guys going out tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

"Well, there you go. You tell him when you go out."

"Yes, but how do I bring it up?!"

Amy shrugged. "That's up to you."

I sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Trish's POV)

I sighed as I got ready to go out to dinner with John. I had no idea how I was going to bring up that I was pregnant. I was nervous and scared.

(John's POV)

I smiled as I got ready to go out dinner with Trish. These past two months with her had been wonderful. I actually think I was ready to say those three words: I love you. Tonight was the perfect night to do so.

At 7:30, I knocked on the door to Trish and Amy's apartment. I stood there for a moment or two, waiting for the door to open. I heard the sound of the door unlock and then it opened.

"Hey John, come on in," Amy said.

"Hi Amy," I said with a smile. I stepped into the apartment. I walked through the kitchen and into the living room where Phil sat watching a movie.

"Hey John," Phil said.

"Hey."

"I'll get Trish," Amy said. She walked to Trish's bedroom.

(Trish's POV)

I was ready to go to dinner with John. I had heard the knock on the door, but I made no effort to hurry up. I continued to sit on my bed, thinking. There was a knock on my bedroom.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Amy," She replied.

"Come in."

Amy opened the door and walked in. She closed it behind her. "John's here."

"I know. I'm hesitating."

Amy nodded her head. "Do you want to tell him with Phil and me here?'

I nodded my head. "Yes, I'd like you there. I need the morale support."

"Okay, come on."

I got up from the bed. I grabbed my purse. I followed Amy out of the bedroom and into the living room. John sat on the loveseat.

(John's POV)

"There you are," I said. I got up from the loveseat and walked around to Trish. I gave her a hug and kiss.

"Hi," She said.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but before we go I need to tell you something."

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

Trish looked over at Amy. Amy nodded her head at her friend. Trish looked back at me. "I'm pregnant!"

(Trish's POV)

There I said it. It was out.

(John's POV)

"Come again?!" I said.

"I'm pregnant!" Trish said.

"Are you shitting me?!"

Trish shook her head. "I haven't gotten my period in two months and I took three pregnancy tests. They all said 'Pregnant.'

"You knew for two months?" I asked.

"When I didn't get my period the first month, I didn't think much of it. Then when I was two months late, I knew it was time to be sure." She was on the verge of tears.

"Why didn't you take a test sooner?!" I said.

"Because I wanted to be sure," Trish began to cry.

(Trish's POV)

I began to cry. John shook his head. He wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. It was not what I intended. It is just so sudden."

"It is," I said. I pulled away from John, wiping away tears.

"Why didn't you tell me when you missed your period the first month?" John asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know why I did what I did. I just wanted to keep it secret, I guess."

"Well, it's out in the open now," Phil said.

"You and Amy knew?" John asked.

"I told them today," I said. "I only intended for Amy to know at the moment."

"Well, at least, it's out in the open," Amy said.

"Yeah," Phil said.

(John's POV)

I ignored Amy and Phil. My focus was Trish. I kissed her passionately.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

I shook my head. "How can I be mad? I'm going to be a dad."

Trish smiled. She threw her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back and held her tightly. I then pulled away from her and looked her. She continued to smile.

"I love you, Trish," I said.

"I love you too," She replied.

I smiled and kissed her passionately once more. It had been the first time we told each other that we loved each other.

(Trish's POV)

John and I finally said good-bye to Amy and Phil, heading off to dinner. We had a reason to celebrate. We were pregnant. We had only been together two months, but who cared. We had known each other for a year. It was what we wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Trish's POV)

On Monday morning, I called my OB/GYN and scheduled an appointment. A few days later, I went to that appointment. Everything went well. I was truly pregnant, eight weeks (two months). I got a sonogram done too. The baby was just a small tiny thing in the picture. But I loved it.

(John's POV)

I was so excited that Trish was pregnant. I was having a hard time keeping it a secret, though. I so badly wanted to call my parents and tell them the news. But I had to wait until Trish said it was okay.

(Trish's POV)

"Okay, let's tell everyone we're pregnant," I said to John as we ate dinner later that evening.

"Okay, who do we tell first?" John asked.

"Well, I think the first people we need to tell are our parents. The quickest and easiest way to let all our friends and family know we're pregnant is to announce it on Facebook. However, I don't want to do that to my parents. I want them to know before everyone else. Well, Amy and Phil know, but they can keep it quiet. They have done a good job so far."

John nodded his head. "So let's call our parents and tell them the news. I'll call mine and you call yours."

"Okay, we'll do that after dinner."

"Sounds good."

I smiled.

Once we were both done eating and we had done the dishes, John got on his cell phone and called his mom, while I got on my cell phone and called my parents. John's parents were divorced, so he'd be making two separate phone calls.

My parents were excited that they were going to be grandparents. They were as shocked as John and I were, because of us only having dated for two months. John's parents were shocked and surprised, but they were excited. Everyone was excited.

John and I both then sent out a group text message to our siblings letting them know they were going to be aunts and uncles. I had two sisters, while he had four brothers. The replies of shock and surprise came quickly.

After sending the text messages, I took to Facebook and updated my status: _Went to the doctor's today. And it's official! I am eight weeks pregnant!_

Comments came quickly from friends and family. Everyone was shocked and surprised again. Everyone was shocked and surprised because of how sudden it was between me and John. John and I had been shocked and surprised by it too. However, at least friends and family knew what was up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Three months later…

(Trish's POV)

I yawned as I turned off my alarm clock.

"Do you have to go to work?" John asked.

I smiled. I turned back and looked at my boyfriend. "Yes, I have to go to work."

"No!"

"Yes!"

John groaned. "Call in sick."

"No, I can't. I have to leave work early for the sonogram today."

"That's right," John smiled. "We find out the sex of the baby today."

"Yes, we do. As long as he or she is positioned in the right place we'll find out the sex."

"Good," John said. "I sure hope he or she is in right place, because I really want to know if we're having a boy or a girl."

I smiled. "We'll talk later. I need to get ready for work."

"Okay, get ready for work," John said. He gave me a kiss and then laid back down.

I headed to the bathroom.

(John's POV)

I ended up falling back asleep while Trish got ready for work. I had the day off today. It was nice that Trish was able to make the appointment for the sonogram on my day off. I had missed the last few doctor's appointments, because I had to work. But this one was very special, because we would find out the sex of the baby. That was if he or she was in the right position. I hoped he or she was, because I wanted to know if my first child would be a boy or a girl.

(Trish's POV)

At 3:30 PM, John and I both sat in the waiting room of my OB/GYN. There were three other women sitting in the waiting room. Each of them were at different stages of pregnancy.

"Trish," The medical assistant called my name.

I closed the book I was reading and grabbed my purse. John and I both got up and walked into the back. John took my book and purse from me while I got up on the scale to see how much I weighed. The medical assistant recorded the weight and took us to a room.

Once in the room, I got up on the medical table. The medical assistant took my blood pressure and listened to my heartbeat. Both were good for being pregnant. She then left me and John alone to wait for the doctor.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"I'm very excited," I said. "The anticipation is killing me."

"I know. I'm super excited too."

I laughed.

A few minutes later, the ultrasound tech came in.

"Good afternoon, Trish," She said.

"Afternoon," I said.

"How are you today?"

"Very good."

"Good. Let's see what you're little one is up to inside."

"Okay."

The tech set everything up for the ultrasound. She took the gel and squirted it on my stomach. It was cold. She then took the transducer probe and spread the gel around on my stomach. We all took a look at the monitor. The heartbeat of the baby was strong.

"Knock, knock," The doctor said as she walked into the room.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," John said.

"You must be John," The doctor, Dr. Miller said.

"Yes, I'm John, the boyfriend and baby daddy."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Miller. I've been taking care of Trish and the baby."

"And you're doing a great job. Trish is following all of the doctor's orders."

"That's what I like to hear. How is everything looking, Carrie?"

"Everything looks great, Dr. Miller," Carrie, the ultrasound tech said.

"Are we in a good position to find out the sex?"

"Yes, we are."

"Good. Very good. You still would like to find out the sex of the baby, right, Trish?"

"Yes," I said. 

"Yep, that's one reason we're here," John said.

"Okay, what do we have?" Dr. Miller asked.

"It's a girl," Carrie said.

"It's a girl?!" I said.

"Yes, it is definitely a girl."

"A girl," John said.

"We're having a girl," I said looking at John. Tears of joy were in my eyes.

"Oh, don't cry," John said.

"They're happy tears," I said. "I wanted it to be a girl and it is."

John smiled. He nodded his head and kissed me. "I did too."

I was so happy. I was having a little girl. I had hoped that it would be a girl and it was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(John's POV)

Trish and I were both excited that we were having a girl. As soon as we got home we both went on Facebook and updated our statuses saying we were having a baby girl. We sent text messages to our family and friends that we were having a girl. We wanted everyone to know.

(Trish's POV)

"I can't believe you're having a girl," Stacy said.

"I know. I'm so excited," I said.

"We can start buying stuff for the baby now," Torrie said.

"I know," Amy said. "This going to be so much."

I smiled. I sat in my living room with my three best friends. It was girls' night, which meant it was guys' night as well. John was hanging out with Randy, Dave, and Phil at his place.

"Save it for the baby shower," I said.

"Ooh, someone has to throw Trish a baby shower," Torrie said. "I mean we live in Boston and her parents live in Atlanta."

"I'll do it," Amy said. "I am the best friend after all."

"Maybe John's mom will throw the baby shower for you, Trish," Stacy suggested.

"Maybe," I said. "I still have five more months before the baby is born. We'll worry about the baby shower a little bit further down the road."

"I'll worry about the baby shower. You just register for baby gifts," Amy said.

"Hmm, I need to start thinking about getting stuff for the baby, though. I need a crib, changing table, stroller, carrier, diapers, bottles and so much more."

"You might want to talk to John about getting some of this stuff. You two are having this baby together after all," Stacy suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah, John and I need to have a serious talk about the baby. Being pregnant has brought us closer in our relationship. We know each other very well, because we were friends before we started dating. But we need to discuss the baby and where she will be placed."

(John's POV)

"I just can't get over the fact that you're going to be a dad, John," Dave said. "It's been three months and I still can't let the idea go through my head."

I chuckled. "I know. I'm very shocked about the whole thing too. I can't believe I'm going to be the dad to a little girl in about five months."

"I can see it," Randy said. "You'll make a terrific dad."

"Thanks, man," I said.

"Have you talked to Trish about you are going to do when the baby is born?" Phil asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where is the baby going to live? With you or with Trish? Stuff like that."

I nodded my head. "No, we have not talked about that yet. We need to, though. You make an excellent point."

Phil nodded his head. "I'm not trying to start any shit or anything. I just think you two need to talk about the living situation at least. I mean you both have your own places. I don't want there to be a battle between you and Trish. I want what is best for that little girl that Trish is carrying."

I smiled. "Spoken like a true friend."

Phil nodded his head. "I'm looking out for Trish. She's my girlfriend's best friend."

"Yes, well, I'll talk to Trish about this whole thing. Have no worries, Phil. I will make sure my daughter is in a good place when she is born."

(Trish's POV)

I had a lot of fun hanging out with the girls. But I seriously needed to talk to John about our living situation. I brought up the subject as we were at my apartment getting ready to go to bed.

"We need to talk," I said.

"Sure, what about?" John replied.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do when the baby is born. We need to talk about who she is going to live with. I am taking our relationship one day at a time, especially since I got pregnant. I don't want to go moving in together and our relationship go downhill from there."

John nodded his head. "I don't want to move in together just because we're having a baby. I want to move in with you, because I love you and want to live you."

I smiled. "You want to live with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"You guess?!" I said.

John smiled. "Yes, I'd like to live with you."

"I'd like to live with you too."

"Let's do it then. Let's move in together."

"Good. Now we need to decide on where we're going to live."

"How about my apartment?" John asked. "Randy and Stacy are practically living together anyway."

"Very true," I said. "Good. We'll let Randy know tomorrow that I'm moving in and he's moving out."

"Yeah, that'll go over well."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(John's POV)

The next day, when I saw Randy, he and I had a chat about Trish moving into the apartment.

"Trish and I have decided to move in together," I said.

"That's great," Randy replied. "Where are you guys going to live? Here or across the hall?"

"Here," I replied. "We talked about you moving out."

Randy nodded his head. "Have no fear and no worries. I was planning on moving out no matter your decision."

"Why were you planning on moving out?"

"I'm moving in with Stacy."

"Really?!"

"Yep."

"Well, good for you."

"Thanks. You know Stacy and I have been talking about moving in together for a while. We had a talk last night about you, Trish, and the baby, and we made a decision to move together. We're going to start looking for an apartment together."

"Good for you. I hope you two don't move far away."

"No, we'll take a look at places in the surrounding buildings and such."

"Great," I said.

(Trish's POV)

While John talked to Randy, I had to talk to Amy. I had to tell her I was moving out.

"Hey Phil, can I borrow Amy for a second?" I asked as they were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Yeah, sure," Phil said.

Amy got up from the sofa and followed me into my bedroom. "What's up?" She asked.

"I'm moving out," I said.

Amy nodded her head and sighed. "I knew this was coming. I knew you were going to move out or John was going to move in. I knew it was going to happen because of the baby."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, John and I are moving in together. I'm moving in with him."

"Where are you guys going to live?"

"Across the hall. John was going to talk to Randy."

"Oh, that should go over well. Randy gets the boot for his best friend/roommate's pregnant girlfriend."

"I hope it goes over well. I don't want Randy to be pissed at John. I don't want him to be pissed at me either."

"I hope so too," Amy said. "As much as I love you, I hope everything works out."

Everything did work out. Randy was okay with me moving into the apartment, because he was moving out. He was moving in with Stacy. Everyone won in the end.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

One month later…

(Trish's POV)

"Well, that's everything," I said as John carried my last box of stuff across the hall.

"Awe," Amy said. "I can't believe you're officially moved out now."

"Me neither."

"I'm sad."

"Don't be sad," I said, hugging Amy. "You get the whole apartment to yourself now."

"I'd rather have you as my roommate still. Hell, I would have loved to have John move in with us."

I smiled. "No, that wouldn't have worked out. It is better the way it worked out."

Amy nodded her head. "I'm going to miss you."

"Awe. I'll be right across the hall. You can come visit me anytime you like."

"You come visit me anytime you like too.

"I will. I'll get tired of John and need to vent to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," I said.

Amy hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Aims."

I hugged my best friend tightly for a moment or two. I pulled out of her embrace. "Bye," I said.

"Bye."

I gave Amy one more hug. I then walked out of the apartment and across the hall. I heard the door close behind me. I bit my lip as I held back tears.

(John's POV)

I heard the door to the apartment close. I had just walked into the living room. I looked over at Trish. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Trish shook her head. She walked over to me and burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. I knew how she felt. I hated watching Randy move out. I was sad to see my best friend go.

"I know how you feel," I said, trying to soothe her. "I hated seeing Randy go too."

"As happy I am to be living with you, John," She sobbed. "I still wish I could live with my best friend."

"I do too, but we can't all live together forever, especially when we have a baby on the way."

(Trish's POV)

I hugged John tightly. I let myself calm down and then I pulled out of his embrace and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, but I will be," I said.

John nodded his head. He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better faster?"

I smiled. "Cuddle up with me."

"Sure. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes."

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl."

"Sure, let's make a marathon of it and watch all the movies."

"Great," I said.

John and I then sat down to watch the movie. As we were watching, we got to talking about the baby.

"We should figure out a name for our daughter."

"Yes, we should. I am six months pregnant. I think she deserves to get her name now."

"Let the name game begin," John said.

"I actually have a name book," I said.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes." I got up from the sofa and went into the bedroom where I had a stack of books sitting on my side of the bed. I then headed back into the living room where John waited for me. "I got this shortly after I found out I was pregnant. I highlighted and made bookmarks for names that I liked of both boys and girls. But we'll have to take a look at the girl names now and save the book for when we have a boy."

"When we have a boy, huh?" John asked with a smile.

"Yep."

John nodded his head. "Okay, what names do you have that you like?"

I handed the book over to John and let him take a look at it.

"I want to give our daughter a name that has meaning. I want to give her a name that is Italian, Polish, or Greek," I said.

"Well, her last name is going to have meaning to it. What is her last name going to be anyway? Yours or mine? Or a combination of the two?"

I smiled. "I haven't really thought about it. I was going to give her your last name. You are her daddy after all."

"So you say," John teased.

"John Felix Anthony Cena!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I know you didn't have sex with anyone else but me six months ago."

"Thank you!" I said.

"Anyway, so shall we look at the nationalities of names as well since you want it to be Italian, Greek, or Polish?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm leaning toward an Italian or Greek name. I did a search online at and there is a select few of Polish names and I didn't like anyone of them."

"Let's go with a Greek name," John said. "I'm into Ancient History of the Greeks."

"Sounds good. That narrows down the names even more."

"Okay, now that we have established their nationality of the name, let's look at the meaning of the name too."

"Yeah, for example, Callie means Beautiful."

"Oh, a suggestion. I like it."

"Yep. I like the name Callie. I actually like the name Callista and we could call her Callie for short."

"Callista is a name you don't hear a whole lot of," John said.

"No, it isn't," I replied. "But that is only one example of a name I like. I also like the name Anastasia. It means Resurrection."

"What other names do you like that are Greek?"

I pointed out all the names to him that I liked that were Greek. Some of them were Penelope, Phoebe, Melanie, Melissa, and Melina.

"Of course, there is already a Melissa in the family."

"Yep, your little sister."

"She would love it if her niece were named after her," I said.

"We can name her Melissa if you like."

"Nay. Let's keep looking."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two months later…

(Trish's POV)

"Thanks for throwing me my baby shower, Aims," I said as I hugged her.

"You're welcome. It was a lot of fun planning it," Amy said.

I was eight months pregnant and had just gotten done with my baby shower. Amy was taken the liberty as my best friend and god mother of the baby to throw the shower for me. I had received a lot of gifts. Everyone in my family and John's family had been invited. No one in my family, except my mom, could make it to my baby shower. My sisters had work and school. My mom had made sure she could make it out to Boston.

"I have to thank Carol here for helping me plan it," Amy said.

"You are more than welcome," Carol Cena, John's mom said. "It was an honor. This is my first grandbaby."

"Thanks for coming out, Mommy," I said, hugging my mom.

"You are welcome, sweetheart," My mom said. "It is my first grandbaby. I wish your sisters and the rest of the family could have been here."

"Well, they sent presents and that works for me."

The rest of my family, other than my parents and sisters, lived in Canada.

"Now we just need to get the presents across the hall to my apartment," I said. Amy had thrown the baby shower in her apartment.

(John's POV)

When I got home from work, I found Trish in the apartment with her mom and Amy. My mom had gone home.

"There he is," Alice Stratigias, Trish's mom, said as I walked in the door.

"Hi baby," Trish said, getting up from the kitchen table and coming over to me.

"Hi," I said. I gave her a hug and a kiss. "How was the shower?"

"A lot of fun. We got a lot of good stuff for Arista."

"How is Arista?" I asked, touching Trish's belly.

"She's doing good."

"Good," I said. "I'm going to go shower."

"Sounds good. Then you can see all the cool stuff we got."

"Looking forward to it." I gave Trish a kiss and walked away.

(Trish's POV)

Thirty minutes later, John and I sat in the living room with my mom looking at all the presents. A lot of the fun stuff was clothes.

"Isn't this cute?" I asked showing John a dress for our daughter.

"Yes, it's cute. It's all cute," John said. "I know you can't wait to dress her up in everything."

I smiled. "I can't wait to hold her too. Just two more months."

"Those two months will go by quick," Mom said. "They always did with me."

I nodded my head. "We can't wait to meet you, Arista Rose."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Two months later…

(Trish's POV)

"Oh, God," I said holding onto John's hand.

"It's okay. You're doing good," John said. He held by hand with both of his. "Just a little bit longer."

I closed my eyes and squeezed John's hand tightly. The pain from the contraction subsided. I opened my eyes and looked at John. I shook my head. "I'm not going to make it through this."

John nodded his head. "Well, you're doing good."

I nodded my head.

I was currently at the hospital. I was exactly ten months pregnant. Arista was going to make her presents known very soon.

"How are we doing?" The nurse asked as she walked into the room.

"Okay, I guess," I said.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Epidural."

"You want an epidural?" The nurse asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll get you an epidural." The nurse walked out of the room.

A little while an anesthesiologist came into the room and gave me an epidural.

I sat on the edge of the bed facing John.

"Relax for me."

I took a deep breath and relaxed as I felt the needle in my back.

"There you go," the anesthesiologist said after it was over.

(John's POV)

I left Trish in the hospital room. I needed to stretch my legs and check in with friends and family. I walked into the waiting room.

"How is she?" Amy asked as soon as she saw me.

"She's doing okay. She just got an epidural. She's actually asking for you."

"Yay. Come on, Phil." Amy stood up and grabbed Phil's hand. The two then wondered out of the waiting room.

My brothers and parents remained in the waiting room. They all sat or stood. My family was there for moral support. They were also there for Trish, because her family couldn't be there. Randy was working. Stacy, Torrie, and Dave were all at home waiting for news.

"How are you doing?" My dad asked.

"I'm doing okay," I said. "Just very impatient."

"So are we," My youngest brother, Sean said. He threw a magazine down on the table in front of him.

"I appreciate you being here, though."

"Anything for you, bro," My second youngest brother, Matt said.

"Come on, Sean," My first youngest brother, Dan said. "Let's go grab something to eat from the cafeteria."

Sean gladly stood up. He, Dan, and Matt all walked out of the waiting room. My oldest brother, Steve wasn't there. He lived in New York.

"Come sit," Mom said.

I took a seat next to my mom. My dad moved over from his seat to next to me. My parents were divorced, but they got along.

"So," Dad said. "How are you really?!"

"Very tired," I said.

"Waiting around is tiring," Mom said. "Image how Trish feel."

"Yeah, I know she's ready to have Arista."

"Arista Rose Cena," Dad said. "She'll be a great edition to the family."

I nodded my head.

(Trish's POV)

"Knock, knock" Amy said as she walked into room with Phil.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," Amy said. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?" Phil asked.

"I just had a needle stuck in my back."

"Well, at least you won't feel the pain of the contractions."

"True," I said. "Come sit."

Amy and Phil both sat down in the empty chairs near my bed.

A few hours later…

"That's it, Trish. That's it, baby. Keep going."

I groaned as I held onto John's hand. I was currently giving birth. I was pushing the baby out.

"Push, push, push," The doctor said.

I groaned again.

"The head is out. Take a rest."

I gave a sigh of relief as I was able to rest for a minute.

"You're doing great," John said.

I gave a small smile.

"Okay, let's get this baby out," The doctor said.

"Okay," I said.

"And push."

I squeezed John's hand and gave a big push. I groaned.

"That's it, Trish," John said. "Keep going."

I soon heard the sound of a baby crying. It brought tears to my eyes as it was music to my ears. I sat up and looked at my daughter as the doctor held her up.

(John's POV)

She was here. Arista was here. I got to cut the umbilical cord. Arista cried as she was checked out by the doctor. Everything was good with her. She weighed a good weight and was a good length in inches.

(Trish's POV)

The nurse handed me my baby. She was all wrapped up in a baby blanket. "Hello my beautiful baby girl," I said as I held her. "Hello Arista."

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I was finally holding my baby.

(John's POV)

I smiled as Trish held our daughter in her arms. Trish looked up at with a bright smile. "Look what we did," She said.

I laughed and continued to smile. I kissed Trish. She smiled and looked back at our daughter.

An hour later, my family and our friends got to meet Arista. Amy was the first one to hold her. Trish insisted on Amy holding her first. Then she went to my mom, dad, brothers, and finally Phil. Everyone lit up when they held her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Trish's POV)

"It's so good to be home," I said.

"It's nice having you home," John said. "Both of you."

I smiled. Arista and I had both been released from the hospital an hour ago. We had both spent two days there.

I looked over at Arista. She was sleeping in her basinet. We were in the living room.

"I can't believe our baby is here and at home!" I said.

John smiled. "I know. We're parents now."

"I'm surprised how fast the last ten months went by."

"Yes, they went by pretty fast. Our one year anniversary of dating is coming up in two months."

"Shocking," I said. I looked over at Arista. She still slept. I smiled. I couldn't get over her. She was my whole world. 

(John's POV)

I smiled as I watched Trish watch our daughter sleep. Now was the perfect time.

"I have something for you," I said.

"Hmm?" Trish said looking at me. "What?"

"I have a present for you."

"Oh, John, you didn't have to get me anything."

I smiled. "Yes, I did." I pulled a small velvet box from my pocket and handed it to Trish.

She smiled. "Did you get me some earrings?" 

"Just open it."

She smiled. She opened up the lid of the small velvet box and gasped. She looked at me with shock on her face.

I smiled. I got up and got down on one knee. The present I had gotten Trish was a ring, a diamond engagement ring.

"Patricia Anne Stratigias, the past ten months with you have been the best ten months of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have more children. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I said.

(Trish's POV)

I smiled as John was down on one knee, proposing marriage. I nodded my head. "Yes!" I said. "Yes, I'll marry you!" 

John smiled. He got up from the floor and sat back down on the sofa next to me. He kissed me passionately on the lips. He then took the ring and placed it on my left ring finger.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Trish's POV)

I was so happy. I was engaged and I had a newborn baby daughter. Life was great.

(John's POV)

"So how do we break the news?" I asked Trish.

We were both sitting in the living room still from me proposing. Arista was still sound asleep in her basinet.

Trish smiled. "Text message and Facebook. I'll change my relationship status from 'in a relationship with John Cena' to 'engaged to John Cena.'"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, hold on."

Trish left the room for a minute. She had grabbed her laptop from the bedroom. She set it up on the coffee table. She then started messing around on it. I watched her as she went on Facebook and changed her relationship status.

"Done," She said.

"Okay, and now we sent out text messages," I said. I had my cell phone in hand. As I typed the text message I told Trish this, "My brothers, Dad, Mom, Randy, and your dad knew I was proposing."

"My dad knew?!" She asked.

"Yes, I asked his permission to marry you."

"Oh, you went old school and asked his permission?"

"Yep."

"That is so cute." 

"Thank you," I said. "I am cute."

Trish chuckled.

(Trish's POV)

The next evening…

"Here's to John and Trish," Amy toasted.

"To John and Trish," Stacy and Torrie chorused.

"Here, here," Randy said.

I smiled. We all—John, me, Amy, Phil, Randy, Stacy, Torrie, and Dave—gathered at the apartment to celebrate John's and my engagement.

"Thanks, everyone," I said.

"Yes, thank you," John said.

"I'm so glad we were all able to get together tonight," Dave said.

"Yeah, we all have been busy doing our own things lately," Phil said.

"Yes, especially John and Trish," Randy said. "They went and had a baby."

"Speaking of, let's try and keep the excitement down," I said.

"Yeah, let's let the only thing to wake our sleeping angel be hunger or a dirty diaper," John said.

"Yes, let's let the angel sleep," Phil said.

I smiled. "Uncle Phil are you smitten by Arista?"

Phil smiled. "Yep."

"Awe," Stacy and Torrie chorused.

"He's not the only one," Dave said.

"Yeah," Randy said.

"Awe, you guys are so cute," I said.

"It is amazing what kids can do to you," John said. "Arista has all my brothers smitten too."

"It's those Stratigias women," Amy said.

I smiled.

"Yep, I'm smitten by Arista and by her mama," John said.

"You have been smitten by Trish ever since the day she and Amy moved in across the hall from us," Randy said.

"Yes, I have. Now almost two years later, we're engaged and have a baby."

"It worked out very well," I said.

"To John and Trish," Dave said.

"To John and Trish," Our friends said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Trish's POV)

I smiled brightly as I cradled Arista in my arms. I sat in her nursery, rocking her to sleep. She gave a yawn. My smile brightened as I heard John walk into the apartment.

(John's POV)

I walked into Trish's and my apartment. I quietly closed the door behind me and locked the door.

"Hi baby," Trish said, holding Arista in her arms.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "How are my girls doing?"

"We're doing just fine. But this little one is sleepy."

"She's not the only one."

"Well, you go take a shower and get comfortable. I'll put Arista down to sleep and then I'll make us dinner."

"Sounds good." I gave Trish a kiss. I then headed back toward the bedrooms. She followed me.

(Trish's POV)

Arista was asleep in my arms. I walked into her nursery and put her down in her crib. "Sleep tight my sweet little angel," I said.

I made sure the baby monitor was on. I then walked out of the room, closing the door and turning off the light. I then walked to the kitchen and went to get dinner started. I decided to make hot dogs and macaroni and cheese.

Twenty minutes later…

"So what's for dinner?" John asked.

"Hot dogs with mac and cheese," I replied as I stir the cheese into the noodles.

"Sounds good."

"Can you make us some drinks?"

"Yes, I can."

"Thank you."

John grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. He then placed them on the table. "What would you like to drink?" He asked, walking over to the fridge.

"Diet Coke," I said.

"Okay."

John grabbed two cans from the fridge. He then poured each can into the glasses. The mac and cheese was ready. I grabbed two plates from the cabinet and places two spoonfuls on each plate. I then placed two buns on each place and placed the hotdogs in the buns. I grabbed two forks from the silverware draw. I then grabbed the plates and turned around to John. He was sitting at the table.

"Dinner is served," I said.

"Yummy," John replied.

I walked over to the table and placed the plates down. I then took a seat next to John. I grabbed the ketchup from the tabletop and squeezed some onto my two hot dogs. I traded John the ketchup for the mustard and then squeezed some of that onto my two hot dogs as well. I took a bite of my hot dogs.

"How was work today?" I asked.

"It was good. How was work for you?"

"Very good."

It had been two months since I had Arista. I had gotten six weeks off for maternity leave. I had been back at work for two weeks. Luckily, today was Friday and that meant the weekend. John had the weekend off too. That was a first in a while.

"I'm so glad I have the weekend off," John said. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," I said. "Having a baby is exhausting, but she's worth it."

"She sure is. You know what we should do this weekend?"

"What?"

"Start planning our wedding."

My face lit up. "That's an excellent idea. I've been wondering when we were going to start planning."

"Yeah, we need a venue for the wedding and for the reception."

"We should look at venues and then think about a date. A date is the most important thing of all."

"Very true."

"I'll make a list of potential venues."

"Sounds good," John said.

After we both were done eating, we cleared the table and I did the dishes. John went into the living room to relax. When I was done with the dishes, I joined him. He was watching ESPN.

"What would you like to watch?" He asked.

"I'll make a deal with you," I said. "If we can watch The Notebook, I'll give you a massage."

"Deal!"

"Sweet!" I said.

I got from the sofa.

A few minutes later, I sat back down next to John. The movie was at the main menu and I pressed play.

"So when do I get my massage?" John asked.

"Whenever you like and I'll give you a full body massage if you like," I replied with a wink.

John smirked. "Yes to that."

I chuckled. "Can we watch the movie?"

"Yes, but I want a shoulder massage."

"Okay, I can do that," I said. "Sit on the floor and I'll seat up here."

"Okay. Do you mind if I take my shirt off?"

"Baby, you have a hot body, of course I don't mind if you take your shirt off."

John chuckled. He took his shirt off. He moved from the sofa and to sitting on the floor in front of me. I sat on the edge of the sofa and placed my hands on his shoulders. I gently applied pressure to his shoulders and begun massaging.

"Mmm, that feels good," John moaned.

"Looks like I found the right spot," I teased.

"Yeah, you did!"

I smirked. I kept my hands on the right spot and gently continued to massage his shoulders. John quietly moaned. "That feels so good, baby," He said.

"Does it?" I said.

"Mmm-hmm," He replied.

I smiled. "Does this feel good?" I leaned down to his neck and began kissing it.

"Oh, I see your plan of attack," John laughed.

"What's my plan of attack?"

"The massage and kissing my neck: you want to play good cop, bad cop."

"No, what I want is you! I don't want to play games of any kind! I just want you!"

"In that case," John said. He turned around to face me. He crashed his lips against mine, earning a moan from me.

I pulled him on top of me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, deepening our kiss.

(John's POV)

I moaned against her lips. I moved my hands to her shirt and began lifting it up, exposing her skin. We broke our kiss. Trish lifted her arms and I lifted her shirt up and over her head. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the bedroom. I placed her down on the bed. Trish pulled me down on top of her and crashed her lips against mine. I moaned against her lips.

(Trish's POV)

John pulled away from my lips. He stood up. He took off his pants and boxers. He then took off my sweatpants and panties.

John climbed on top of me and kissed me passionately. I moaned as he pressed his body into mine. I loved the feel of his naked body on mine. John moved his lips from lips and to my neck.

"Mmm, baby, make love to me!" I begged.

"Your wish is my command," John whispered into my ear.

I moaned at the feeling of John slipping inside of me. It was a sweet feeling. He began moving. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He moved deeper inside of me. With every thrust he made, he moved harder and faster.

Within minutes we both climaxed.

(John's POV)

I kissed Trish passionately on the lips. "I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too," Trish said.

**The end.**


End file.
